A sensor network is a network that includes many nodes capable of self-computing and communicating with other nodes. Each node of the sensor network may collect information including temperature, pressure and humidity through the sensor adhered to the node, and may self-analyze the information from the sensor by self-computing.
The sensor network may collect unprocessed results from the sensors and the analyzed results to a few nodes through communication among the nodes. In addition, the sensor nodes may collect information at a fixed position, or the sensor nodes may have mobility due to abrupt changes in the environment. Therefore, the sensor network requires a sensor collecting information and communicating with other nodes, communication equipment, a routing protocol helping communication among the nodes, and an application analyzing the information from the sensors.
Therefore, the sensor nodes are required to be implemented with the simplest elements possible, and thus the sensor nodes need to include a limited power supply and a storage device, and a communication capability that is simple and is not a burden to the nodes. In addition, the sensor nodes need to be capable of rapid topology reconfiguration, because the topology of the sensor nodes changes frequently due to environmental influence. In addition, when only one router is included, communication is possible only among the sensor nodes.